Character Approval/Ash Suldreen
schwanegesang 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. She manifested her Pyrokenesis when she was young, around 9 years old, and her two very-skiddish parents, Willow Suldreen (Mother, Polyglot, Flasher) and Wolfred Suldreen(Father, Polyglot, Froster) were afraid of her at first. Her sister, Lily Suldreen (Flasher) was very frightened and would not go near her for months. They eventually got used to her, and had some of their friends try to make anti-heat balms to rub on her hands every day before Foxfire. For the next few years, Ash kept taking ability detecting classes, and in level two, manifested as a polyglot, which hid her pyrokenesis, until a few weeks later, she accidentally forgot to put the anti-heat balm on before school, and she burned down part of the cafeteria. That incident gave her two new friends, Carmen Mint (Empath) and Kendall Sun (Hydrokinetic), but also gave her trouble. There was a tribunal- since she was unregistered, and thankfully her parents were not exiled, but they were fired from their jobs as emmisaries, which made her family hated everywhere, and sadly, she was beat up and made fun of every day, for an ability she never wanted to manifest. Ash slowly grew fond of her ability, and stared to burn down the lockers of whoever teased her, which made her get sent to Exillium for the rest of the year. Now, in level 5, and 15 years old, Ash has learned to control her ability, and she is a very powerful pyrokinetic. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Ash is an introvert, and likes to tease people A LOT. She seems evil at first, but if you get to know her, you know she is doing the wrong thing for the right reason, and when she has a reason, it's a good one. She is very loyal, mostly to her friends and family. Ash does not have many friends, and she would die for the ones she loves. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Ash has shaved, and short black hair, with red dyed tips and gray/blue eyes. She usually wears black, and does not like to draw attention to herself, so always wears colours that camouflage her with others. She is very tall for 15, and is around 6 feet tall. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Ash is good at Elementalism, PE, and wins splotching a lot. She is not good at Alchemy, but wants to be so she can make her enemies pay. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) B Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) A ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements PICKED B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting PICKED • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf PICKED • Start a fire; yes, start a fire PICKED • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) Pyrokenesis If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) Ash has Manifested ---- Category:Approved